Backissues
by SuperMint
Summary: Haul out the long-box, slip open the mylar bag (watch the acid-free board!) and take a look at some of the events of the past six years for the Big Hero 6. Oneshots and asides that go with my other stories. Varied lengths and subjects. T rated to avoid offence.
1. Purple is my favourite colour

Hello readers! Come and delve into the backissues for BH6. This is one of my shorter stories, I thought it was cute and added details I cut from Six Years Gone for pacing reasons. This one can be anything from a week before the first chapter to a few days, or else Hiro was sitting on something pretty useful for too long!

* * *

Hiro had been working for a long while in his private lab, part of the somewhat secret complex now home to Big Hero 6. Krei had been a great help to the team since they saved him from Callahagn and then he had hired Hiro after he'd earned his PhD. Now he was fully supportive of this latest plan.

Bubble blowing and a pop heralded a visitor. "Hey wonder boy. What're you working on?" GoGo sat down on a chair and rolled herself over to the desk he was working at.

"Micro-bots." Hiro replied, a magnifier between him and the object. "I'm just making sure this batch is perfect. If I'm going to use them on missions they have to be _right_."

"Cool. Finally time for you to have a 'power' huh?"

"Yup. Baymax has been in enough fights, had plenty of anime, karate movies and Super Sentai downloaded into his database and learned from it all to not need me telling him what to do." Hiro smiled. "I thought with these I can be a different type of help. The headset is built into my helmet." He tapped the purple helmet beside him.

"Nice." GoGo peered over. Micro-bots had been on public release for a year now. Hiro had fixed the problems that let them be hijacked. Vein scans on the headsets and encrypted codes to tether the 'bots to a specific headset. Subject to checks and vetting, they were sold in batches of a thousand. Manufactured by Krei Tech in a friendly and appealing chrome finish. No association with Yokai that way.

Though, there was a difference to these ones. "Purple?" GoGo looked at the little device in front of the genius.

"Purple is my favourite colour." Hiro said, not really thinking exactly who he was talking to.

"How come? I never really asked." GoGo leaned in. The little bot was a lightly metallic purple all over, a whole load of them together would look badass.

"Uh, no real reason. Heh." Hiro scrubbed his hand through his hair. "Aunt Cass says it was always my favourite..."

"Cool. It'll match your armour." She chucked him on the shoulder. "Don't burn that big brain of yours out nerd. We've got snacks and drinks in the lounge." She waved off a lazy salute and left his lab.

"That was close." Hiro breathed, the words slipping out quietly. Purple had been his favourite colour for quite a while, but he'd not had a favourite until a certain moment. A moment with a sarcastic retort, a gum-bubble pop and a pair of dark eyes under dark hair with that streak of purple; a moment sealed into his memory.

Purple was Hiro's favourite colour. It reminded him of a certain someone.

* * *

Keep your eyes peeled for other peeks into the past.


	2. Just like Superheroic Romance 11!

And so faithful readers we tell a tale of how Fred met his girlfriend. A tale that is just like Superheroic Romance issue #11.

This was supposed to be up yesterday but the number of problems getting in the way of publishing it were insane.

* * *

The hotel ballroom was filled with the mingling great-and-the-good of San Fransokyo and SFPD's finest in their dress uniforms. Fred surveyed the room with his usual affable smile, he'd organised this fundraiser night for one of the police department's charities; Warm Hugs. It helped child victims of crime, from supplying a teddy bear in every patrol car for first responders as comfort for the kids, to helping them through the process of criminal investigation, court and even for a few months afterwards until other charity conditions kicked in. It was a great cause and probably would have been a help to Hiro too, if it had existed then.

"Frederick, this was an excellent idea, we've had many pledges already." Commissioner Phillips said, sailing past with Mr Phillips on her arm. He gave Fred a cheery smile and a wave; apparently he was a friend of his father's.

"Thanks Commissioner." Fred replied. It was great to be able to help people like this and in his costumed alter-ego. Thinking of; the rest of his team were also here tonight. Honey was looking killer; she was in group of invitees and cops, chatting animatedly, Julia close by. Wasabi was eyeing the buffet table critically, probably to see if it was laid out with precision or was okay to eat. Hiro and GoGo were talking with the bike cops. Now nineteen, Hiro was working towards the required licence to ride for a more powerful bike on the streets. The bike cops rode some pretty good machines that even GoGo admitted were cool.

"You're surveying the room like a detective." A cool voice, female, said from his left. Fred turned around to see an officer in uniform, her hat held under her arm to reveal very dark hair in a neat bun.

"Just checking my friends are having a good time." Fred said; he'd never had any awkwardness when talking to attractive women. "They aren't the crowd this was designed for but wanted to come along to support me."

"Ah, I see." The officer smiled and stood to his left to follow his regard. "You do an excellent job at these charity events. I wasn't aware who organised them, just that they were certainly better than the Mayor's efforts." She said it without a trace of humour but still sounded amused.

'Okay, this lady is cool.' Fred thought, taking a look at her. "Fred Lee, Officer?"

"Officer Kusanagi ." She supplied.

"Okay, that is officially awesome. Is Major a rank in the police? Please say it is because that would be even more awesome." Fred tried not to gush, but it was seriously cool. To his relief, she merely smirked.

"My parents had the same idea, fortunately with my older sister. Motoko is in the Marines, one more promotion and the world becomes a much cooler place." She was looking at him now, with amber eyes, Fred noticed. "I'm Yuko."

"Well, Officer Yuko, it is a pleasure to meet you." Fred affected a little bow. Heathcliff had imparted excellent manners, when Fred wanted to use them.

"The pleasure is all mine. You do some great work for the city. The Lee name is linked to so many charities." Yuko said. "I'd asked to find out who was responsible for all this I was so impressed."

"A correction if I may." Fred said, watching her expression. "It is you guys in blue who do the great work for the city. I just help where I can." He was rewarded with a smile.

"You know, if anyone else said that it would sound like so much cheese, but you're very sincere aren't you?" Yuko shook her head. "Comic book dialogue backed with a good heart."

Fred would have liked to have continued the conversation all night, but unfortunately the Commissioner sailed past again and grabbed her with a "Yuko, you simply must meet..." He watched her pulled in the wake of her boss.

"Fred that was so smooth of you. I'm impressed." This voice came from higher up. Honey Lemon had joined him. "She's very pretty."

"Aw, I was just talking." Fred shrugged, "The police in this city are great."

The flat, 'who're you kidding?' look from Honey made him laugh.

六

Fred encountered Officer Yuko other times too. Once when she was on duty and he was filling one of his voluntary roles. Working behind the counter at a soup kitchen trailer, he spotted her walk amongst the homeless who came for food. The police were circulating descriptions of the more violent Bot-Fight gangs to the people to try and find leads and warn the vulnerable away. She saw him and gave a polite wave.

He saw her a little more often to chat with in the park he volunteered at. It was part of her patrol and home to the little league team he helped coach and the dog training class he worked with and the 'Friends in the Community' group for the elderly he was involved with. It was enjoyable to exchange hellos or a few words about their activity that day as she passed by.

Another time was when he was eating out with his friends; she was in her nice uniform with an older couple and another woman in military dress. They were being seated, escorted past the table he was sat at, so Fred just nodded when she caught his eye. A few moments later and she returned with the other woman. "Fred, meet Captain Motoko Kusanagi, USMC."

"Good to meet you. Yuko mentioned you when I was getting over excited by her surname." Fred didn't mind self deprecation, and it was making Yuko smile.

"She did say. Though I must mention my younger sister rarely introduces me to guys, so you must be a special case." Her expression was deadpan and Yuko was cringing.

"Please excuse my sister; she has to be so po-faced on duty that she takes any opportunity to attempt humour when free." Yuko dragged her sister away. Fred didn't mind his friends teasing him then; Yuko was attractive, in her personality and with honestly killer looks. If he stood a chance he was a lucky man.

The next meeting was under some very different circumstances.

六

"Fred, get on evacuation and protection, this guy is doing some serious damage to the buildings and I don't know if they're all clear or not. Too many people are just standing in their windows." Hiro said, the kid was getting better and better at being the leader and laying the plans.

"Aye Aye captain!" Fred saluted even if he was only speaking on the radio. This tech-criminal was piloting a construction robot. It was possibly just a regular thief who'd taken a chance with the machinery for a job, but the damage it was doing was immense and the police weren't equipped to take it on. Baymax and Hiro, Honey Lemon, GoGo and Wasabi were better equipped to subdue and halt the perp, so Fred was already focusing on getting people out of harm's way.

Super-jumps, the armour his suit provided and simply his good catching skills were all deployed to help civilians away from the threat area. Soon everyone was safe and clear, just in time for Hiro to relay that they had stopped the criminal. "Great work guys!" Fred said over his radio. "I'm going to have to watch Baymax's playback!"

"Fred, you did awesome too! I saw how you caught that kid falling out of the apartment." Honey said.

"I know, I know." Fred didn't want the praise really, though the little kids wanting to high-claw the 'zilla was pretty great.

"Thanks for the hard work." A cool, female and familiar voice sad from behind him. "Not a single serious injury in two dozen civilians you rescued. Seriously, it's all just bumps and grazes."

It was Yuko, but he was in costume so there was no way he could say anything to indicate he knew her. 'Come on Fred, keep the act up.' He was very glad that Hiro had added a voice modulator for the suit. "No Problem Officer." (He used his superhero voice too, just in case)

"I have to admit, it is great to meet you. You do some great work for the city." Yuko had the slight gleam in her eye of a fan, so Fred proffered a hand(claw) and she shook.

"A Correction If I May." Fred said, not really thinking. "It Is You Guys In Blue Who Do The Great Work For The City. I Just Help Where I Can."

Yuko's eyes narrowed, but a small crowd of children interrupted them before she could say anything. "Ohmygosh you're Monsterzilla! You rescued me and it was all *phwooosh* and jump and *boooosh*" The kids clustered around their hero. Yuko couldn't be cross, it was too cute.

She was radioed to help bring the perp in and had to make do with a shared salute, for a blue monster with three eyes, it still had quite a smart look to it.

六

The Charity Ball for Retired Policemen and Women was an effort by the Mayor to look like he cared. He'd invited all the big names in philanthropy and asked the Commissioner along, with orders to bring some upstanding young officers to fill out the numbers. "Ah hello young Mister Lee, thank you for coming tonight. And you Mr Krei, a pleasure!" The Mayor hustled around greeting some of the wealthier attendees.

"I'm surprised to see you here Fred." Krei commented after the interruption from the Mayor, he picked a champagne glass from a server. "This is more for political points than charity you know."

"Yeah, probably, but Retired Policemen and Women is a good cause. I want to help as many people as I can in all the ways available to me." Fred smiled, in the years since they had rescued him, Alistair Krei had improved in attitude and understanding. He too used his influence and money to help the city now. While Hiro and Krei could talk for hours about technological innovations and applications, he was much more charity focused with Fred. Oh, and secret comic book fan talk.

"Fred, how wonderful to see you here." Yuko said, again she'd snuck up behind him. Fred turned and was dumbstruck by a vision in a clinging black dress.

"Not in uniform today I see..." He managed to roll out one of the suave lines he'd picked up from somewhere.

"In a way I could say the same of you." Yuko said; it was a piercing phrase. Fred shot a look at Krei who merely deferred to Yuko.

"I'll let you two get on Fred, I'm never one to stand between a gentleman and a lovely lady." He was gone with a smirk.

"Uh, what could you mean by that Yuko? I always dress up for these things; I was hanging out that time we spoke at the restaurant." Her flat look told him he was exactly wrong.

"The balcony here has a lovely view and is quieter now the weather's turned cold." Yuko said, pointedly, "Would you like to see?" She could really stalk away in heels. Fred watched entranced, because damn the uniform had looked good but the dress was better. She span to face him when she noticed he wasn't following. "Really, I think an escort outside would be a lovely way to catch up."

"Yes ma'am." Fred hurried after her.

六

Truthfully it was nice out on the balcony, and private. No one else was outside. However, Fred knew they really weren't here to take in the view. There was a lovely young lady looking quite irately at him.

"It is you guys in blue who do the great work for the city. I just help where I can." Yuko said, looking Fred dead in the eye. "You are in Big Hero 6." She said; one finger in the air. "So, that means those friends you were with are too right? Tall girl, short girl, built guy and skinnier guy. I think the big red guy is a robot but I'm not 100% and you're Monsterzilla." As she described each another finger was added until she lifted her second hand for the sixth.

"I liked Fredzilla, but comics and GoGo told me using my real name was a bad plan." Fred shrugged with a hopeful smile. "I really do mean it when I say the police do the bigger job."

"Were you trying to let me know or did you just think I was too stupid to figure it out?" Yuko was stood right in front of him; she was his height in heels.

"Are you kidding? I was the stupid one! It was a line from a superhero cartoon! I come across suave and sophisticated if I can say neat one-liners instead of being flustered by beautiful women so I have all these quotes that I really do mean and like and can use..." He started babbling but a hand covered his mouth.

"So, you just got nervous because of me?" Yuko said, looking thoughtful. She released his mouth.

"Yeah. I mean, you look wow, like damn wow in uniform. A Fair Cop trope to a T." Fred said, regaining some confidence. "Got to say I like the dress though."

"Mother insisted." Yuko shrugged, she was smiling coyly now. "You clean up nice, though dressed down you still look like a fun guy" She paused and looked around, "And I'll tell you before anyone else gets a chance... I have a Monsterzilla figure on the dash of my car..." Her ears tinged a little red, but it didn't matter because so had Fred's. "I spoke to you at that charity thing before because you seemed friendly and looked pretty great in a suit. Not many chances to meet nice guys who aren't cops in my line of work."

"Would you like to go on a date?" Fred blurted out. "I mean, this all seems 'meant to be' and you're not angry about me being a superhero and I never meet anyone between everything I do and you're amazing..."

This time a little kiss cut him off. "I'd love to." Yuko took his hand and tried to not notice the big cheesy grin and thumbs up Fred shot to Krei when they returned to the function room.

六

Fred had spent most of the night in Yuko's company and knew by the end of it that he was smitten. Getting to know her more was enjoyable and eye opening. She had wanted to become a cop since a lady officer had helped her grandma after a bag-snatch. She had been in grade school but from that moment on 'cop' was her focus.

Having passed through training with the highest marks of her class she was racking up commendations but still more highly valued a hand drawn thank-you picture from a little kid she had reunited with their lost dog. Yuko was considering going for Detective but still felt she was helping more in the neighbourhood as a beat cop. How her mother still wished her girls were a little more ladylike but her father was rooting for them both.

For his part, Fred shared his love of comic books that prompted his charity endeavours and voluntary work since a bake-sale in kindergarten. How awesome it was to be a superhero and a philanthropist. About his distant but loving parents through his life but a new found closeness to his father in recent years. (With some certain secret room details left out). Somewhere during the evening they had started holding hands and not parted yet.

"Do you have a ride home?" Fred asked, it was coming close to midnight and the guests were moving to leave.

"I was supposed to call my father. Mother wouldn't hear of me driving myself to this ball." Yuko laughed. Fred liked her laugh.

"I can drive you home." Fred offered, hopeful she would take him up on the offer.

"That would be lovely." She twined her arm with his.

The valet brought his car around, Fred was glad he had chosen the vintage MG for the night Heathcliff had suggested it as a sophisticated match to the suit. Like a gentleman he opened the door for Yuko and closed it once she was seated. He took his seat and they pulled away.

"You know," Yuko started, they were away from eavesdropping now, "Your superhero voice was cute. Even with the reverb from that modulation software you must use."

"This Voice Officer?" Fred said, keeping a straight face while the lovely lady beside him did not. This laugh ended in an adorable little snort.

"Look what you made me do!" Yuko was mortified.

"It's cute." Fred said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Direct me to your place?" The question distracted her from being upset by the snort. Too soon he was pulling up outside an apartment building. He dashed around to help her out of the car. Not that she'd need help. He took her hand.

"Thanks for the ride." Yuko said, stepping out of the car. "I really didn't want to drag my dad out of the house and public transport in these heels would be a nightmare!" They stepped up to the door to the building.

"The pleasure was all mine." Fred daringly pressed a kiss to the hand he was holding. When he looked up again Yuko was smiling. "When can I see you again?"

Yuko leaned in. "Call me." She smirked and pressed a kiss to his cheek before letting herself in and waving goodbye as the door shut.

Fred smiled. This really was almost too good to be true. He had a spring in his step without the super-suit tonight.

六

It was settled that Yuko and Fred were a couple before he revealed to his friends that she had figured him out and not that he had confessed. Hiro thought it was pretty cool that things had gone like the comic books. Honey thought it was cute. GoGo just face-palmed and Wasabi was amazed anyone would put up with "someone so gross in his habits!" SHIELD had no comment, they had run a background check as soon as the pair started dating, they designated her as the point of contact between the team and city authorities.

It was pretty useful to have someone they knew on the police force as a contact, a more personal connection than the previous officer. And Fred was happy in the knowledge that she could take care of herself.

Yuko kept the Monsterzilla figure on her car dash.

* * *

Ghost in the Shell is one of my favourite ever anime. I had to add a nod to that in there somewhere.

Commissioner Phillips was inspired by some fan-art that had Helen Mirrim cast as Commissioner Gordon. I wish we were in a world where that could happen!

Fred has to have a Super Hero Voice for talking to the public with when in costume.

Teasing younger sisters about boys is such fun. It makes up, sort of, for the borrowed clothes and shoes and things.

MGs are sexy cars, the thought of putting Fred in one with a Bond style suit was too much to resist.

So, I made Fred a bit of a smooth guy, but he is an English major and a fan of those dialogue packed wonders that are Comic Books. I thought it worked well.

Rate, review and keep reading!


	3. Agent of SHIELD

Just a one-shot I created after watching some of the Marvel cinematic universe films. I am watching a selected few before Age of Ultron hits cinemas here in the UK (23-4-15! Oh yeah!) It prompted a few ideas that will tie in with some other Backissues and some asides from my main story. Notes at the end as ever.

* * *

Agent Julia Gatti was not a greenhorn, not a newcomer to the work of a SHIELD Field agent. However she was a little nervous as of late. Her promotion had been mere months ago and now, in recognition of her abilities and service, she was assigned to become a liaison between SHIELD and an "independent operative team" (The internal designation for a superhero group.). It was a little fillip to her ego that the bosses were assigning her right to a team instead of spending some time as a handler for an "independent operational figure" (A lone superhero) as many other agents had. Having one personality and ego to keep a handle on was easier than managing a group dynamic with multiple people to consider.

Once, when she was working through training , Julia had entertained dreams of stellar achievement that would lead to independent operational status and membership of a team herself. It wasn't to be, but she had done well enough to become a field agent over a data-analyst with a gun like most who carried the SHIELD ID.

No, she'd done well for herself and the higher-ups had noticed that. Now it was time to initiate a relationship with a new team who had come to the attention of SHIELD. This was the delicate part of any operation. She had been advised by the veteran agents and the trainers that you had to have just the right touch with any independent. They had no reason to trust you and every reason to make things difficult. You had to gain their trust and build a rapport enough that they would communicate with SHIELD, work with SHIELD or at the very least consider advice and directions from the agency.

So, Julia sat at her desk with six buff files with six names and six alter-egos, reading up in readiness to meet the team after their next skirmish in the city. It was a security measure that there were paper files, you couldn't hack them and stealing them required more than a thumb-drive and a brisk step. She'd read them all at least two dozen times, waiting for the call to move out. "One more time can't hurt." Julia said to no one in particular.

It had been the work of a year's observation and tracking by analysts and field workers to collect the data. Since their first appearance at the Krei-Tech campus people had been following up on the team called Big Hero Six.

"Red-Six." Julia read. _AKA Baymax, an AI controlled robot primarily programmed as a nurse-bot. Designed, constructed and programmed by _Tadashi Hamada (deceased) _brother of _Hiro Hamada (AKA Purple-Six). _Often in company of team, when deactivated he is carried in the form of a red carry-case. Outside of combat operations has a vinyl balloon 'huggable' design. Armour provides flight, enhances scanning and rocket fist. _There was more on the known capabilities, information that Julia glossed over, she wasn't reading in-depth today.

There was a file on the older brother and the two boy's deceased parents and their aunt. Julia didn't like reading those, it felt like intruding for a start and knowing too much would immediately put a bereaved teen on guard. A dangerous guard. The robot was the easiest to read up on. They had collected all the blueprints and even a copy of the original programming. There was limited information on the fighting aspects as it seemed the Hamada kid was too canny to leave back-ups on SFIT servers.

Next was the boy. Hiro. He had been a little troubling; a police file on illegal bot-fighting had been an initial cause for concern to the higher-ups but Julia had managed to convince them it was a dumb-kid thing to do, like trespassing to skateboard or graffiti. Heck, her kid brother had financed his first moped with a few bot-fight wins. Once she had been assigned the team she'd gotten those notes struck off the record.

Then there was a full rundown on file of what the boy had been up to since the observations started. A lot of school and hanging out with his friends when they weren't on mission. Julia had taken a chance to observe them herself a week ago; she'd visited the cafe and watched an easygoing mix of people horse around and chatter. (Over a coffee and bagel that were to _die for _and that could be written off as a work expense!) There were some notes on combat behaviour that pegged him down as leader and planner of the group.

Six-Yellow next. Bicycle courier, mechanical engineering student; Ethel "GoGo" Tanaka. Mother deceased, father living in Japan. Maternal grandfather (deceased) was a former SHIELD analyst at the San Fransokyo office, a positive in the minds of the bosses. Nothing too criminal; a few street racing charges and an accusation of assault that actually transpired into a police commendation for helping them arrest a serial rapist. They had the plans for her wheels, again from the school. (It made things really easy for Julia that a lot of the technical information regarding their equipment was held at SFIT). _In combat the mag-lev wheels allow high speeds. They have a cutting edge when accelerated in stationary position or thrown. Shielding capabilities also noted. _Julia turned to the next file, Monsterzilla.

He was the most amusing of the group and the most trustworthy to the powers-that-be. His father was The Man after all. Veteran superhero and trusted friend of the Director. If Fred hadn't joined the Big Hero 6 it had been expected that he'd have been brought into SHIELD after graduation to train and take up his father's mantle. Julia still couldn't decide if super-jumps and flame-breath beat a jet-pack and raygun though. Of the group she expected he would be most eager to work with SHIELD, there was a post-it stuck to the front of the file explaining that The Man had spoken with his son after all.

Six-Pink, Honey Lemon AKA Aiko Holguín, was a shopaholic. Seventy percent of the file was records of her at some mall or store. 'The spy-boys had to do something to fill the file' Julia mused. There was data on her chemical compounds collected during clean-ups from spent balls and the few that had not activated, but nothing on the purse looking device that made them. What other data that could be collected was simply her civilian life. Her family were all well established with no criminal connections and normal careers and lives. File comments had noted a few short-term girlfriends in the past and during the year but nothing long lasting enough to require checks. "Some girls can't catch a break." Julia muttered, she knew that feeling.

Helpfully, Six-Green was equipped with a modified version of his graduation project. The file even had his dissertation and doctorate defence. In his personal life Dwayne "Wasabi" Carver was single, from a loving and close-knit family and had just started working at a Krei-Tech subsidiary on the back of his plasma-cutter technology. There was a few notes about his OCD problem and a little on the therapy he received on and off, mainly observations recorded he was getting better through his friends after a relapse when the older Hamada had died (again, Julia felt like she was intruding and really just skimmed these parts of the files).

"Coffee?" one of the other agents interrupted. Tan, a data guy a few desks over.

"Sure. I'm just waiting around for something to get these guys out into the city." Julia grumbled, it had been nearly a fortnight since anything had occurred and the last situation she had judged as too early because she'd not read all the files yet.

"It is always the way." Tan commiserated. He left with her mug in hand.

As is the way of the universe, Tan had just returned with coffee when Julia's desk phone rang out. She nodded thanks to him and picked up the phone. "Agent Gatti."

"You're up to bat Gatti. Team is down town facing off on some giant cat-mascot thing. A Quinjet is primed and ready on the roof."

"Ma'am." Julia acknowledged and the line dropped. "We are green to go!" She called to the others, jumping up from her desk and moving out. There was a smattering of thumbs-up and a few calls for luck as she went.

The Quinjet flew over the city and Julia kept in her seat, she put some dark glasses on and had grabbed a tablet computer, if only to look a little more professional to meet the team. They took a holding pattern over the chaos below as, indeed, a big pink cat-mascot thing fought six colourfully clad heroes.

It ended with a now much worse-for-wear cat glued to the street. The jet set down and Julia stepped out. The team had their backs to her, but the noise and wind from the jet had their attention. "Excuse me." Julia said, taking her dark glasses off and putting them into a pocket as the jet, now leaving, ruffled her smartly tied back hair. "I was wondering if we might have a word?"

* * *

So, I know it finished a bit lamely, this one ties into a Backissue that covers SHIELD speaking to the team and one that follows the trails and tribulations of Honey trying to get the girl. I hope Julia is an appealing character.

Notes: - Julia had hopes to be a little more like Hawkeye, Mockingbird or Black Widow (and any of the other superheroes who are SHIELD Agents, but especially the non-powered ones).

-Paper can't be hacked can it! I was making reference there to Winter Soldier and the flash-drive that holds the vital information. I have to watch that tonight, going to pinch the blu-ray disc from my sister.

-The file contents I brush over and jump around simply because it is boring to go over information we already know.

-GoGo's Grandad is the one who got her onto Western Movies and who she "speaks" to in Six Years Gone. If I can stick together a story from the ideas and little paragraphs/dialogue I have written as they come, a Secret Origins should come about and cover more.

-I like the fanon name of The Man for the Stan Lee/Fred's Dad superhero alter-ego. Of course it is taken from his nickname IRL, but it just fits. (I also head-canon that he had a friend/team mate known as The King or King. For reasons of awesomeness) I really do think that it would have been passed down to Fred once he was old enough/mature enough.

-Of the "powers" Honey's is the only one that is not simply the school project concept applied to a super-suit. Hiro creates a mini lab in a purse that turns her array of beakers and equipment into a portable bag that spits out something to throw. GoGo's wheels are stuck to a suit, Wasabi's plasma cutters are deployed in a more practical form from his wrists. Baymax is Baymax in "carbon fibre underpants" and Fred is some fun kaiju ideas in a more complicated mascot suit. Of course there won't be anything that SHIELD can look at from the SFIT servers...

\- I named Wasabi for Dwayne McDuffie. The writer who created some epic characters "of colour" (which is a term I find a little patronising at best, hence the quotes) like Static Shock, Hardware and Rocket. He also had a masters degree in physics, so it seemed fitting. I think he would have liked that a great big (Oscar winning) Disney animated superhero film had a cool guy like Wasabi as a character. I threw in Carver as a bit of a play on the plasma-blades and his job as a chef (Puns are best humour!)

-Tan, you may notice, is the current SHIELD Agent who works with the team in SYG.

-I still have ideas about who the Director is in this future SHIELD, but nothing solid enough to give you a physical description or a name of any sort. I have come across fanon that puts crossovers to Disney and Marvel characters but I can't decide anything but that she is a woman.

-Entrance made!

Hope you liked this little insight into Agent Julia Gatti I put together. While OCs are not everyone's thing I prefer to create and use them instead of shoe-horning background characters or crossover characters into roles that people might disagree with at best and be ooc at worst.


End file.
